Constant monitoring of network channels is often required to provide high network performance because wireless channel conditions vary over time and are difficult to predict. This is especially the case in indoor wireless networks where the wireless radio frequency (RF) propagation is affected by walls, windows, other RF signals, and even humans. Wireless channel quality monitoring is a challenging task as the quantity and quality of data required to manage, control, mitigate interferences, and improve security and coverage of the wireless network is often not available. Accordingly, enterprise network managers/administrators are challenged to improve network performance with the little network data available at their disposal.